Smoke detectors of various designs are old and well known. Typically the components are coupled in a housing and the assembly is secured to the ceiling in an area of a residential or commercial dwelling. Most often various assemblies are installed throughout the dwelling. The components are most frequently energized by a battery. Whenever smoke is detected an electrical signal is usually transmitted to an audible alarm. The known smoke detectors are for all intents and purposes satisfactory to people with normal hearing capacity and in hearing range. The problem with these smoke detectors is that they do not provide an alarm signal which is discernible to the hearing impaired. The many hearing impaired cannot hear the audible alarm generated by the known and widely used smoke detectors and where smoke from a fire is detected, the hearing impaired may not realize the danger they would be in and may suffer serious injuries or death before they would realize the dangerous condition surrounding them.